Furry Tales Part 1
Furry Tales Part 1 is the one hundred and fifth'US/EU' episode from the third season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Garfield tells Odie his version of a fairy tale about a "handsome cat" trying to help his master find a wife. Plot At the Arbuckle residence, Jon Arbuckle has finished packing a picnic basket for a trip with Liz Wilson to a remote forest, where animals are not fed. As they prepare, Odie watches a fairy tale on television, while Garfield is asleep. Garfield wakes up from a dream, before going quickly going downstairs. He steals the T.V. from Odie in order to watch Eddie Gourmand, who is presenting spaghetti and meatballs. Odie begins to whine about watching the fairy tale, before Garfield gives in and switches back to the fairy tale. Garfield then brags about how he can make up a better story as Jon and Liz leave to the car. Odie suddenly asks Garfield to read him a fairy tale; Garfield initially refuses, then ultimately accepts. As Jon and Liz are in the driveway, Garfield begins to eat everything in the picnic basket, which Jon notices is lighter. After Jon and Liz leave, Garfield takes a book and begins to read to Odie. The story begins with the explanation of an "extremely handsome cat". The Handsome Cat is shown to have a good life, and is popular; despite that, he ultimately has three problems. His first is a "dimwitted dog" who is always asking for a stick to be thrown. After the handsome cat stops at a catapult (with Garfield pausing the story to define a catapult), the handsome cat throws the stick in the catapult in order to get rid of the dimwitted dog. His second problem involves the prince's twin nieces, who are obsessed with dressing up the handsome cat. His third is his master's problem. Prince Jon complains that he did not want to marry any women at the previous night's ball party. He is told by "The Royal Food Taster" that by law, he needs to find a woman before he turns 21. If he fails to do so, his royal status will be removed and given to Viceroy Whipple, who plans to employ many taxes. Prince Jon finally decides to try and find a woman, stating that he "shall marry the first who walks through the door", only to reconsider as Garfield dressed as a woman appears. All of Prince Jon's dates are unsuccessful; the first does not care about humanity, the second is full of themselves, and the third is obsessed with eating. The dimwitted dog finally appears with the stick, as the handsome cat states that he does not care about Viceroy Whipple becoming king; he then hears that the latter has put a tax on "eating pasta, tomato sauce or anything that contains cheese". The Handsome Cat quickly realizes that he must help Prince Jon get married. Before Garfield can carry on with the road, he decides that he wants a burrito break. Characters Main Characters *Garfield (also as "The Handsome Cat") *Odie (also as "The Dimwitted Dog") *Jon Arbuckle (also as "Prince Jon") Major Characters *Liz Wilson *Dr. Whipple (as "Viceroy Whipple") Minor Characters *Eddie Gourmand (also as "The Royal Food Taster") *Drusilla and Minerva *Trixie *Lucky (mistaken as female with eyelashes) *Myron (Cream/Black Variant) (mistaken as female.) *Fluffykins *Harry *Vito Cappelletti *Arlene (cameo) Trivia *Garfield alludes to his show after stating that Eddie Gourmand's show is the best. Songs *It's Me Clip Category:The Garfield Show Season 3 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes